Staking A Claim
by Ren421
Summary: SasuNaru.  Pushed into a corner, Naruto makes a choice, and Sasuke decides to make one of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title: **Staking A Claim  
**Pairings:** A little gregarious Naruto loving, leading to SasuNaru  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Future yaoi

**Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,549

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Pushed into a corner, Naruto makes a choice, and Sasuke decides to make one of his own.

**Author's Notes: **Peeks out from the hallowed halls of FMA Fandom, wondering if she dare try her luck in this arena.

Staking A Claim

Chapter 1

Naruto's face was red. How did this topic of conversation ever come up, and why was it now focused on him? It had started out as a simply competitively friendly conversation after their sparring matches, and had continued into the locker room, where it had switched over to sexual conquests. The others bragged about this one or that one; everyone but himself and Sasuke adding anything. Naruto had nothing to say, and Sasuke… well, he was Sasuke. Hell with his looks and popularity, he probably had more sexual experience than anyone there, save maybe Sai.

Naruto was having a difficult time of it. It was difficult to be pinned down conversationally this way, standing in nothing but his boxers, surrounded by his friends and peers, equally half naked. And everyone, except Sasuke was watching him expectantly.

"Well, Naruto?" Gaara asked, watching the blond expectantly. "Everyone else had something to say, now it's your turn." The others nodded eagerly.

"I… well… I…. You see…" Naruto stammered, realizing with a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was about to be humiliated. Sixteen years old, and he had nothing to say in the romantic department.

"Come on, Naruto," Sai coaxed softly touching the boy's arm gently. "You can tell us. It wont leave this locker room." The others nodded slowly.

Naruto's mouth worked soundlessly. His desperate eyes darted around looked for any escape route he could find.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke's voice was cool and scathing. "Look at the idiot. He's such a dobe. Have you ever seen anything more virginal in your life? I'll bet he's never even been kissed." Naturally his and Naruto's accidental kiss couldn't be counted.

Naruto's furious blush told the story, his sky blue eyes dropping to the floor in embarrassment.

There was a moment of surprised silence, then almost everyone broke out in exclamations at once. "No way!" "Never been kissed?" "Is Sasuke right?" "How could Naruto not have been kissed?"

Feeling more than a little hollow, it did not soothe his ruffled feathers that they were more stunned that he had never been kissed than the fact that he was still a virgin. Somehow everyone knowing he'd never been kissed was even more humiliating. After all, how can someone get laid, when they can't even get a kiss? Listening to his friends chattering disbelievingly about his loveless state, he thought things couldn't get worse.

Dimly, he was aware of Sai tugging on his hand, trying to get him to look at him, and then Sasuke's cold voice penetrated his frantic consciousness.

"Of course he's never been kissed. Who would want to kiss, much less fuck him?"

"Okay!" He shouted, his voice strangely thick, eyes swimming. "I've never been kissed. You're right. I'm such a fucking, pathetic loser. Are you happy now?" Naruto gave a choked gasp, shot Sasuke a crushed look, and grabbed his clothes and ran out of the locker room.

The others fell silent, appalled at Sasuke's cruelty.

"Geeze, Sasuke. I thought you were his friend," Sai said softly.

"You… you made Naruto cry…" Neji said in shock. "I've never seen Naruto cry. Over anything."

"Having your best friend tell everyone that no one could possibly want to love you might do that." Gaara gave Sasuke a disgusted look and grabbed his own clothes.

Sai had already put his clothes on. "Well," he shot to Sasuke. "You're wrong. He is worth loving." And Sai went out the same door Naruto had. The others, after giving Sasuke a last head-shaking look, followed suit.

Sasuke, now alone, stared at the floor, his pale cheeks flushing. Then he gave a vicious oath and slammed his locker shut so hard he bent the door.

Naruto almost did not show up for practice the next day. Scorn and distrust and out right hatred was something he was familiar with. After all, he was the Kyuubi's vessel. But in the last few years, he'd managed to find a place for himself in this village, among these people. He'd found friendship, and secret desire. Despite his and Sasuke's constant bickering and fighting, even their deadly battles, there had been an underlying tension humming between the two of them. And for the last two years, Sasuke, though he was still ever cool and distant, and he and Naruto still bickered and fought, had treated the younger boy with an almost imperceptible affection. He and Sasuke had become friends, as amazing as that had seemed. To have Sasuke turn on him like that had been very painful. Obviously all the friendship, despite the things they'd done together for fun, had all been one sided. Sasuke obviously had been tolerating him for whatever reason, and now that tolerance was over. And to have Sasuke turn on him like that in front of all his other friends, over such a sensitive topic, had really hurt. And if Sasuke felt that way about him, what about the others? Did Gaara really like him, or was he too just following the Uchiha's lead? What about Kiba and Lee and Neji and Sai? Did any of them really like him at all? Or was he still just a vessel of the Kyuubi, always feared, always scorned, always loathed? Forever looking inside at warmth and love and affection while standing out in the cold and loneliness.

Naruto arrived at the very last moment, and stood off to the side, blue eyes on the ground, and tried to avoid everyone. He wouldn't even look in Sasuke's direction as they waited for their Sensei to arrive.

A moment later, Hinata and Sakura arrived, and breathlessly told them Kakashi had been detained, and that they were to practice among themselves today. There was a moment of milling conversation for a moment, but then Chubi announced that he was leaving, and several others left with them. Sakura looked eagerly around for Sasuke, but he was already gone. Dejectedly, she left with Hinata and Ino. That left Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Gaara.

Naruto looked about for a moment, then began to trudge away, and Sai was diabolically inspired. He ran over and caught Naruto's arm.

"Don't go, Naru-kun," he said with an engaging smile. "Sasuke's an ass. We like you, and we don't think you're worthless. Stay. I have an idea."

Naruto looked up at Sai uneasily, his face pink. His ego was squirming madly. "Like?"

"Listen," Sai went on, the others gathering around. "It's not right that you've never been kissed." He ignored Naruto's stiffening, and refused to let him jerk away. "It's because you're always training. You've been too busy for romance, haven't you? You've always been so focused on your goals, and that's a good thing. But after today, no one will ever twit you about having never been kissed."

Naruto looked around, his ruffled masculine pride easing at Sai's generous explanation for his loveless state. He felt a rush of gratitude for the other boy for this face saving. "How are you going to do that?" He asked cautiously. He felt warmed by the universal acceptance from the boys around him. He did have friends, no matter how much Sasuke may claim otherwise.

"One of us will kiss you."

"WHAT?" Naruto shrieked, tugging on his arm.

"No, Naruto, listen. We're friends. It's a friendship thing. And so you wont get uncomfortable later, we'll blindfold you. That way, you'll never know which of us it was that kissed you, and there will be no awkwardness. See?" Sai's fingers relaxed when he felt Naruto stop struggling, his fingers stroking the boy's orange sleeve encouragingly.

"I… I don't know…" Naruto was unsure. It was still horrifyingly embarrassing to have to have one of his friends kiss him, no matter how glibly Sai explained it away.

"Why not, Naruto?" Gaara said softly, something flickering in his green, kohl lined eyes. "It would be no big thing. Let's do it!"

Naruto looked around again, saw his friends smiling and nodding, and gave a shaky breath. "Um… alright, I guess…"

Smiling triumphantly, Sai whipped off his black headband, and bound Naruto's eyes carefully, making sure that the boy couldn't see around it. Then he made a great show of cutting a slip of bamboo into several equal lengths. Then he took one of those, and made it shorter. Ruffling the long sticks in his hands, he finally held up his fist, three sticks showing over his knuckle.

Each of the other two boys took one, and Gaara looked disappointed when he pulled the long one, as did Neji.

"I guess this means it's you," Gaara whispered to Sai softly, resentment evident in his voice.

Sai merely shrugged, then turned to walk over to where Naruto stood, blind and uneasy.

Sasuke, who'd watched the entire thing from the branches of a tree overhead, suddenly leapt down into their midst. This startled the other boys only mildly. Sasuke was always doing such things.

Sasuke grabbed Sai's hand, and forced the fingers open. There, on his palm, was a stick as long as all the others.

Gaara's eyes widened. He snatched Sai's other hand open, and there was the short stick. Sai had never put it into his fist.

Sai flushed. He wanted to be the one to kiss Naruto so badly that he'd cheated. And Gaara was pissed, that pale face flushing with anger. Before a fight could break out between them, Neji gave a gasp, and jerked on the boys' arms.

Sasuke had taken Naruto into his arms, one hand on the blond's waist, the other buried in his thick bright hair. And he was kissing him! And what a kiss!

Naruto had stiffened when he felt arms go around him, and a mouth suddenly covered his. In truth, he'd expected a peck on the lips at worst, a lingering, closed mouth kiss at best. But these lips were warm and soft and weren't going anywhere any time soon. A hot, wet tongue slowly pried his lips open, and began to leisurely explore the slick confines of his mouth. The hand at his waist held him tighter, pressing him harder against the body of the boy who was kissing him, and the hand in his hair tightened slightly, angling his head for a deeper, wetter kiss. The fingers at his waist shifted, slipping under the band of his pants to massage the base of his spine slowly, rhythmically pressing his hips against the mystery boy's hips, where he found a hard long bulge pressing against his groin insistently. When the lips finally released his, he gave a soft, gasping moan, feeling his body turn to butter.

He expected to be let go, but then the lips were back, urgently demanding entrance into his mouth again. Naruto's legs gave way, and he slid down into the grass, the boy falling with him, covering his body, squirming until Naruto's legs spread and the boy on top of him settled firmly between them. A hard firm thrust against his own erection made Naruto moan into the kiss yet again. If whomever it was that was kissing him didn't stop, he would embarrass himself by coming in his pants. Damn, but whoever was on top of him was so hard, thrust so sensually into the cradle of his hips, and was sucking his tongue firmly. Naruto began to whimper softly, helplessly bucking up against the undeniable skill of one of his friends. The lips left his, but the body didn't. The mouth was trailing across his cheek, nipped his earlobe, and began to suck the side of his neck hard. Spangles appeared behind Naruto's blindfolded eyes, his mouth open, lips wet and swollen and panting and moaning. He was clinging helplessly to the boy pinning him to the ground.

The mouth released his flesh with a moist sound, and then the lips, wet and hot, were at his ear. "I love you." The voice was low, a thread of a possessive growl, and Naruto could not tell who it belonged to. But then the mouth was on his once more, with another hot urgent, possessive kiss, another hard thrust into his groin. Then the mouth, and the pressure of the body were gone.

Naruto laid there, sprawled in the grass, stunned and excited. Then he sat up, tore his blindfold off, his cheeks hot with arousal and embarrassment. One of his friends had practically made love to him in front of the others, and had told him he loved him.

But the three boys stood several feet away, staring at him with open mouths, shock evident in their eyes.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, and staggered. His body still hummed with pleasure and excitement. "Who… which…." His face was painfully hot. It was obvious it wasn't any of them. They were still staring at him.

"Who kissed me?!" Naruto tried to shout, but it came out as a squeak.

Sai recovered first, rage flickering in his eyes and making his body tremble. "It was Sasuke," he said flatly.

"Sasuke??" This time Naruto did manage a shout. "Are you crazy? Sasuke would never kiss me, much less like that!"

But Sai wasn't even paying attention. He stood there, fists clenched at his sides, seething eyes staring off into the distance. "That Uchihan bastard! I was supposed to kiss him! Naruto's first kiss was supposed to be mine! That fucking bastard!"

Naruto took a step back in surprise. "What?"

The other three boys were just as astonished. "He… cheated," Neji said faintly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked sharply at him.

Gaara nodded, eyes still hot with resentment towards Sai. "He sure did. We were supposed to draw sticks, but he palmed the short one, never put it in with the rest. We never had the chance with you. He cheated!"

Naruto was taken aback at Gaara's obvious anger. Why would he care? It was supposed to be a friendly kiss… wasn't it?

The blond boy was understandably bewildered. He'd gone from being unworthy of kisses to three boys wanting to kiss him. There was Sasuke, of all people, stealing his first kiss, Sai, who cheated to get it, and Gaara, who was pissed off because he never got the chance. All this, on top of the lingering aftershocks of Sasuke's… SASUKE'S …unexpected lovemaking left Naruto feeling dizzy.

"Fuck him!" Sai snapped, finally jerking out of his furious daze. He fixed Naruto with a burning dark regard. "Sasuke may have stolen your first kiss, but I'll make you mine… now!" And he began to advance on the confused boy.

Before Sai could even touch Naruto, Sasuke dropped from the tree above in his usual startling style, fell into a crouch, and slammed his stiff armed, open handed blow into the dead center of the other boy's chest, sending Sai flying back into a heap.

"I think not," Sasuke snarled. "Naruto is mine!" He grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt and jerked the boy into the tree with him.

Three boys stared up into the leafy canopy with shock; a few fluttering leaves were all that remained of Naruto and Sasuke's passage.

Sai leapt up with a furious scream, then wailed Naruto's name. He gave a vicious oath, turned on his back and stamped away muttering imprecations.


	2. Chapter 2

Staking A Claim

Chapter 2

Naruto was so surprised by Sasuke's reappearance that he didn't even think to struggle. Once in the trees, Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and zipped from branch to branch with lightening agility. By the time Naruto finally recovered his wits, Sasuke had taken them far away, already on Uchihan lands.

Sasuke paused on a fat branch to look back and listen for pursuit. Nothing would come between him and Naruto. Through the branches he could see the elegant yet simplistic doors of his ancestral home.

Naruto began to struggle, anger finally overcoming his astonishment. "Sasuke, put me down! Put me down now!" The blond was bouncing rather painfully on the older boy's shoulder. "I mean it, teme! Put me down now, dammit!"

Sasuke managed to hold on to his squirming prize long enough to reach the last tree, then he stopped, breathing deeply, and let Naruto slide down his body to rest those kicking feet on the large branch. He kept his arms tightly around the boy.

Naruto shoved against the dark haired boy's chest in vain. "What the hell is going on, Sasuke?" Naruto was howling in fury. "Why did you kiss me like that after what you said yesterday? Why did you bring me here? Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing, merely watching the blond with glittering dark eyes, his chest heaving with breath, fingers pressing firmly into Naruto's flesh, holding him tightly to his body.

"This is just some kind of game with you, isn't it?" Naruto asked tightly. "If you were trying to humiliate me again by making me come in my pants, you stopped too soon. Now let me go!"

"Don't be an idiot, dobe," Sasuke finally spoke. "If I wanted to make you come in our pants, I would have. You were close enough." His arms tightened under Naruto's renewed struggles for freedom.

Naruto turned beet red. "You're such a shithead, Sasuke," he snapped. "I supposed you think I should be grateful that you've taken my humiliation private, rather than continue it in public."

Something flickered in Sasuke's eyes, and he shifted sensually against the blond. "What makes you think I'm trying to humiliate you, Naruto." He asked, his voice suddenly silken and making Naruto shiver.

"Teme!" Naruto snarled, shaking off the sexual spell Sasuke was trying to cast over him. "Yesterday you told everyone no one would want to kiss or fuck me, and then you go and kiss me like that? We were almost making love! What do you _want _from me?"

"I _want _you, dobe!" Sasuke snapped impatiently. "I would think that was abundantly clear; because we _were _making love, and I was a close to coming as you were."

Naruto stared up at him in disbelief. How could Sasuke claim he wanted him, when yesterday he almost destroyed Naruto's pride with cruel and hurtful words, turn right around, kiss him senseless, practically make love to him in front of his friends, and claim he loved him? He stopped struggling, his face paling, and he looked away, eyes filling. "I guess you hate me, Sasuke, but do you hate me _this _much? Why are you doing this to me?" Once again, Naruto's voice was thick with unshed tears.

Sasuke's hands relaxed slightly; going from gripping Naruto's body to a gentle stroking pressure. He laid his cool smooth cheek against the other's warmer, darker one. "You idiot. I know you heard me tell you I love you." He whispered, his voice filled with startling tenderness. "Because I do. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes blazed up at Sasuke as he looked back at him, pulling his face away. "I know you think I'm really dumb, Sasuke, and maybe you're right. But I'm not _that _stupid. You hate me. You've always hated me. I thought… for a bit… that we could at least be friends, but obviously I was wrong. You told my friends… _my friends_… that I wasn't worthy of love or kisses. And you tried to kill me. Have you forgotten that?"

"Oh, dobe," Sasuke laughed huskily. "Of course I told them that. That stupid Sai… I can read him like a book. He wants you. So does Gaara, but you're mine. Mine. And I don't hate you. I never have. I tried to hate you. God, how I tried. But I couldn't. I couldn't hate you any more than I could kill you. I've always loved you, even when you annoyed the living shit out of me." Sasuke's head dipped, his lips caressing the sensitive flesh of Naruto's neck, making the boy shiver. "I love you."

Naruto was again bewildered. He knew why so many of the village adults hated him; they knew about Kyuubi. But Sasuke didn't, so, why? "Why would you try to hate me? Why would you even want to? I know we were rivals in certain things, but that's normal for boys, even men. What have I ever done to you to make you want to hate me? I've done nothing to you to deserve that."

"Nothing?" Sasuke repeated, lifting his head, an amused smile curling his beautiful lips. "Nothing? Only haunted my sleep at nights, distracting my mind during the day, making me soft as butter inside when I should be hard as steel. No, Naruto, you've done _nothing_!"

Naruto blushed fiercely. "For god's sake, teme, are you trying to turn my head with your pretty words? It won't work, I promise you." The boy's eyes narrowed. "And let me get this straight… You've tried to hate me, almost killed me, and publicly humiliated me because I inconvenienced you? You asshole!" The blond shoved hard against Sasuke's chest, broke free, and his foot slipped off the branch. His arms windmilled wildly for a moment, and then he fell.

Sasuke gave an oath, and using his chakra, ran around the opposite side of the branch to grab at Naruto's foot, like old times.

But for once, Naruto actually kept his head and used his chakra as well, running down the bole of the tree. Sasuke swore and took off after him. Since the older boy had always been better at this particular use of the energy, he overtook the blond near the base of the trunk, and tackled him.

Both of them tumbled into the grass at the foot of the tree, rolling onto the overgrown lawn of the Uchiha mansion under the rose infested stone arch that led from the grounds to the forest and almost into the thorny bushes that Sasuke's mother had tended so lovingly and had grown so wild since then. There was a moment's struggle, then Sasuke pinned Naruto under his body, every breath they drew in harshly permeated with the soft scent of roses. Neither boy even noticed the multitude of fallen petals they crushed below their panting bodies.

"You fool!" Sasuke ground out furiously. "You could have been hurt! You could have broken your pretty little neck, dobe!"

"Yeah, and why would you care?" Naruto snapped.

"Because I love you! Haven't you heard a word I've said? I love you! I've wanted you since the day I first laid eyes on you! You're smile, your laughter, those sexy whisker scars against the darkness of your skin. Your hair, it's like sunshine, and you're eyes are as blue as a summer sky. Your energy seduces me, and your innocence drives me to distraction. Even when you do stupid things, you make me want to throw you down and fuck you senseless. You drive me wild! I've tried to fight it. I've given it my all. Believe it! But the moment I realized Sai wanted you, and that damned Gaara too, I finally understood. It's too late. You're deep in my heart and I'll never get you out. I cant live without you, Naruto. You are mine! I'll be damned if I let Sai or Gaara put their filthy hands on you! Your first kiss… I took it. I admit it. And I'll be your first lover too. And your last. You're mine, Naruto, and the sooner you realize that, the better!"

His grip on the boy below him gentled, as did his voice when he saw how stunned Naruto was. The blond was rendered speechless by the passionate words coming from such a cold and emotionless person as Sasuke. "Don't you understand, my dobe?" The older boy went on, his voice again husky and sensual. "This is no trick, no game. There's no one here for me to humiliate you in front of. Forgive me for that. I will never do it again. Because I know I can never stand against your heart. I love you. Naruto… be mine."

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said softly, his heart suddenly very fragile. For so long, he'd admired Sasuke, even when they bickered; the older boy's strength, dedication, calm demeanor. His beauty, his perfection of face and form… like Sasuke claimed, Naruto too had been drawn to the other since the first day they met. Each cold rejoinder, each little dig, every little humiliation the boy had heaped on his head had wounded the blonde's heart greatly. To find Sasuke proclaiming love for him, asking his forgiveness was something so incredibly wonderful, Naruto had trouble believing in it. He was suddenly more afraid than he'd ever been before in his life. Right now, Sasuke had the power to destroy him utterly. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in response, once more bending his dark head to kiss and suckle the younger boy's lips. "Let me love you, please."

The soft yearning in the emotionless boy above him stunned the blonde. And that mouth! Such pleasure it gave him, such ecstasy, as he'd discovered earlier during the misbegotten attempt to assuage his loveless shame. The tenderness in a boy that before had spoken so harshly, hit so hard and frequently, swamped Naruto's heart and body utterly. Even if Sasuke ended up breaking his heart completely, there was no way the blond could deny him now, not when the Uchiha spoke so beseechingly, and touched him with such gentle passion. His arms twined around the darker haired boy's neck, and he gave himself up body and soul to him.

When Sasuke had snatched Naruto up from amid the blond's well intended, but soon to be dead friends, he'd instantly planned to take the younger boy to his home and fuck him into submission. Yet, finding them both, surrendering to a passion neither boy could suppress under the myriad roses of a thousand previous Uchiha matrons, and laying on a bed of tender grass and satiny petal of every imaginable color, Sasuke couldn't help but think, in the dim corners of his heart where the only light to shine for years had been that of Naruto, that no where else could be more fitting for what was about to happen now. And yet, the dark haired, and even darker hearted boy couldn't find it within himself to resent the hint of romance that tainted his cold and calculating mind.

So, while his mouth plundered the one below his, ah, god, so sweet, so soft, so buttery warm, and his hands ravaged the tense and trembling body whose tanned flesh contrasted so starkly against his alabaster one, the Uchiha fell into a well of sensual pleasure, that was not dark like his lurking and hidden fantasies had been, but bright as the sun, as bright as the mop on the head of the boy Sasuke had painfully discovered he couldn't live without.

There was the sound of ripping cloth, and Naruto threw back his head, gasping for breath and ending on a desperate keen of need, and Sasuke fused his mouth to the warm dark flesh of the younger boy's flesh. A dusky nipped found its way there, and the older boy bit it gently, smirking with triumph to hear yet another cry of pleasure from his prey.

The Uchiha had always been so in control, so cool and calm and collected, and had honestly thought he could keep that demeanor when he took Naruto. But the scent of the boy rising to his nostrils, sharp as fresh cut grass, warm as sunshine, and with a sultry muskiness he'd never smelled on his friend before, he started to lose control. The hard yet satiny flesh squirming heatedly under his lips, the tang of salt mixed with a wilder flavor of Naruto's sexual excitement, exploded on his tongue with the force of an exploding tag. And the sounds! Oh god, they went right to Sasuke's heart and groin with the speed and force of a bullet. Naruto gasped, he cried out, he cooed and moaned and damn, _whined _so deliciously for more. And Sasuke lost his head completely, and thoroughly claimed every inch of that delectable body he'd yearned for, for so damn long.


End file.
